A Hartriss Holloween
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Part of my Staci and Moriarty Series. Sherlock's remark crushes Stacis spirit just before Holloween. So Staci decides to get even by pulling a prank on him. If you want to know who Staci is look at my Me and the Criminal Mind story.Moriarty/OC
1. Chapter 1

A Harris Halloween

Chapter 1

I was on the couch reading the second Nevermore book; in shadowed. I had waited months for this

of course. Me and Jim were still together and Sherlock John and Irene were still here with us - probably to make sure Sherlock wasn't bored. I was always Miss Harris to him he hardly ever called me Staci. I didn't really understand why but I decided to just go with it I had bonded with John and Irene but with Sherlock, it was even harder. I didn't know if I would ever really fit in with these guys, even if they had accepted me.

John then sat down next to me. "So are you enjoying that book?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely." I said.

"Something paranormal I take it?" questioned John.

"What else can you expect with me." I said.

"So is it about vampires?" he asked.

"No its more like Dark fantasy. You know the kind of thing Tim Burton would do?" I said back.

"Oh so you like his movies I take it?" I then closed the book. "I've never missed a single one of them." I said

"Speaking of; there is another one coming out this Halloween and I suppose you want to go." said Jim

"Yes." I told him. "And if you guys see the trailer for it you will see why." I said

"Well then what are you waiting for then darling show it to us." said Jim

I then got online and showed them the trailer for Frankenweenie.

"Wow this looks really good." said Jim.

"It looks really impossible." said Sherlock. "How can someone bring a dog back to life?"

I then turn to him.

"Sherlock I don't think you're a freak but couldn't you for once try to blend in with society?" I replied.

"Ah Staci I am begging you! Dont get into this with him!" John pleaded.

"Look normally I would ignore you but this time I won't. I know you think your some expert on horror movies but in the truth you sometimes don't know what you are talking about. You live completely in this other world but sometimes you need to wake up and realize Miss Harris that you are completely pathetic. I had never let his words hurt me before but by the time when he was done I was crying."

Jim then stepped. "Sherlock apologise, right now!" he ordered.

"Someone needed to say it." retorted Sherlock.

"Now Sherlock we've talked about this." John began.

"It's ok. I'll go read in my room." I said, before picking my book up and going to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jim gave Sherlock the death glare.

"You can stop looking at me now Jim; your face will freeze that way." said Sherlock.

"No I'm gonna give you this death glare for a while until you go and apologise to my girlfriend." replied Jim.

"No I stand by what I said."

Irene then went and slapped him. There is a girl in there crying her eyes out. She's young - she hasn't seen real disappointment yet"

"She will get over it trust me by tomorrow she will be back to her old self."

"I'm gonna go see how she's doing." said Irene, as she knocked on Staci's door. "Sweetheart are you ok?" she asked.

"Go away." said Staci.

Jim then came up behind her. "Let me try. Its okay sweetheart Sherly knows he's an idiot! Can I come in?"

"No." she said again.

"Here let me see what I can do." said John. He then opened the door it was completely dark the radio played on a country station. Staci was sitting on her bed.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said back.

"The song sounds pretty good. What is it?" he asked.

"Ty Herndon, What Mattered Most." answered Staci.

"I see. Look you've got to understand that Sherlock sometimes has a tendency to over react on things." explained John.

"I know how he is." replied Staci.

"This shouldn't be a new thing for you. I mean the vampires did worse to you than this. What were their names again?" John replied.

"Ross and April." said Staci

"You know, Jim said he and your friend were just alike."

"Well I don't see any similarities between the."

She then got up and started pacing the floor throwing her arms up in the air

"I mean me and Jim got along from the first time we met. I had to admit I wasn't sure how it would work out but it did."

"Oh yes." John could see she also inherited some of Moriartys mood swings. She was Jim's girlfriend in every way almost but Jim no longer killed people.

"Wow you are Moriartys girl." said John surprised

Staci then smiled. "None other." she said.

"Well I hope you feel better." he said as he left the room leaving me to my thoughts about how to get revenge on Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hartriss Halloween

Chapter 3

As soon as John left the room, I began to plan out my revenge on Sherlock. Oh, I wanted to scare him so badly. Of course, I needed Jim's help for this. The problem was, how would I do it? I started singing the Nightmare Before Christmas theme song. This was going to be good.

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween_

_Everybody make a scene_

And make a scene I shall. But, first, I need the perfect plan. Jim then entered my room.

"Are you ok my sweet?" he asked. "We are worried about you."

"I am now," I said.

"What changed your mind?" he asked.

I gave him my most evil smile, "how would you like to help me prank your former nemesis this Halloween?" I asked.

"You want to pull a prank on Sherlock? What kind of prank?" he asked.

"I've got a few ideas," I said.

"Tell me one of them, Mistress of Horror," Jim said, playfully.

"Well, he won't apologize, se we will make him," I said.

"Oh great, so do you have any plans for the prank?"

"I know a place around Bloomington where we can get everything," I said.

"Staci, you remind me of a female, Edgar Allen Poe," Jim said.

"I know," I said.

"_On Halloween night, Sherlock Holmes, look out," _I thought.


End file.
